Second Chance
by engineeringtuna
Summary: Peter Pevensie left home to stay with the Professor so he can get help on his studies. However, the night before he is to help him move to the new cottage, something terrifying happens. After a nightmare that Peter has, odd things start happening to the Pevensies that almost make them doubt what their plans are. AU story having both ties in the book and the movies. Prior to VoTDT.


**Prologue **

He stood in an open field, with a soft gust of wind blowing at him. Like a gentle carress it brushed against his cheek and through his hair. It felt amazing, warm, and like home.

"Home...," He whispered softly to himself before a stronger gust of wind pushed past him. But it wasn't rough, instead it felt like it was wrapping him in a cocoon of warmth. He'd felt this before. Many times actually over the times he had been in a magical realm. That feeling and that realm was what his heart called home. Not the busy place he was stuck in.

_At least I can visit in my dreams._ He thought silently as another gust of wind brushed past him.

The young man smiled a bit and looked around. As he did, he realized he knew exactly where he was. It was a field, not far from Cair Paravel that he and his siblings would ride to when they wanted a picnic or something of the like. It was also where the kings and queens had held events during their reign.

_I can't come back anymore though. Aslan said so. I'm stuck here...to live a life that I do not wish to live. _Even though he didn't want to live the life he had now in the real world, he would do it. For his family, himself, and for Aslan. _It's what he wants, and I cannot change that._ He thought before he turned away from the beautiful view of his castle and began walking.

After a few steps, it became very apparent that his dream was not taking the normal flow. Which was odd. He'd always assumed Aslan had given him these dreams to let him see the place he loved so dearly, Narnia. They always ended the same, him walking away to his world where he woke up. Insead as he walked the world changed around him.

Large grey clouds rolled in above his head and the wind picked up suddenly. This time it hit him square in the chest, as if someone had landed roughly against his chest. The young man stumbled and collapsed to a knee as the storm rolled in all around him. Before his very eyes the world was changing. The trees, that always danced so beautifully were withering. Leaves fell to the ground in a rush and the green gas below his feet turned in a sickly yellow color.

He was in shock, why in the world would he dream of Narnia being destroyed?! _Wake up! Come on, it's just a bad dream!_ He thought quickly and reached over, pinching his arm. Though instead of waking, something worse happened.

White things started falling from the sky onto the dying world around him. The young man stood rooted as the snow fell at an alarming rate all around him. Covering the world around him with a white sheet of snow. He was shocked, yes, now Naria had Christmas again, but this didn't feel right. Off in the distance he started hearing the sounds of fighting, yelling, and pain. He wanted to run to it, to help and stop whatever was starting. However, he was stuck where he stood.

Just whenever the young man believed it couldn't get any worse, he felt a frozen caress against his cheek. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as a voice he thought he'd heard the last of whispered in his ear.

"My little king...it would seem you just have to watch from afar...as I take back this world."

He couldn't see her, but by the frozen feeling in the air, he knew she was there. No one could make anyone feel so cold as her, the white witch. "You can't. Aslan wouldn't let you, we have beaten you twice anyway. Now get out of my dream." He whispered angrily as he clenched his fist.

"You cannot beat me, for I never die. I only come back to take over...again and again. Through peoples hatred, wrong doings, and evil; I shall return even stronger than ever." The voice paused as she gently stroked the frozen young mans cheek again as she chuckled. "To bad for the Narnians that half of their told Kings and Queens are stuck in another realm. Now it shall be mine...goodbye, just Peter Pevensie, Son of Adam."

With her words echoing in his mind, Peter's dream went blank. Not longer than a few seconds later, he woke up in a cold sweat with the Professor standing over him worried.

"Peter! You've been restless for almost an hour, we tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake!" Quickly the older man took a few steps away from Peter's bed and looked out the door, cupping his hand over his mouth. "The water isn't needed anymore! He's up! You can go back to bed now Mrs. Macready!" The Professor yelled before he turned back to Peter, who was starting to catch his breath. But he had a haunting look in his eyes that made the professor even more concerned. "What happened? Was it just a nightmare?"

Peter's head shook slightly before he sighed. "Not just any nightmare. It was the White Which. I was dreaming of Narnia and she...she came and destroyed it. It didn't feel like any dream I've had before." He said softly. It felt to real. He could still feel the icy touch on his cheek. But it wasn't fear that had him stoned, but more or less anger. She had tried to tempt him and his family before and it hadn't worked. And now she was taunting him?

The Professor's mouth opened as if he was going to speak, but suddenly out of no where there was a loud scream from somewhere in the house. Quickly, the two men rushed through the mostly empty house. Peter came early to help him move, but now everything odd seemed to be happening at once. As they turned the corner, a very flustered and red faced Mrs. Macready came rushing out of a room that Peter knew very well.

"P-P-Professor! There is snow in the house!" Suddenly the woman turned to face Peter and glared angrily. "You come back and ask for help on tests and pull this prank? It wasn't enough to break the window back when you were here before?" She said almost fuming. However, both the Professor and Peter were stunned beyond caring about what she was saying.

Without even answering, Peter walked forward, moving around the angry woman to see what she claimed to have seen. As he neared the doorway, the temperature dropped considerably, but what he saw almost made his heart stop. Snow almost up to his waist was on the floor in front of the wardrop, where the doors were wide open. Quickly, without even thinking of his health, the young man rushed forward to the wardrobe, walking through the snow as best as he could in the circumstances. Though when he neared it, instead of seeing the light post and trees, he saw coats and a firm piece of wood standing in his way.

Peter didn't know what was happening, but something was wrong and he needed to find out what. So he turned back around and walked back to the Professor, shivering the whole way. "I am sorry...I have to go back home. Something's wrong there." He said to the Professor who nodded solemnly before turning to the flustered woman near him and started telling her what she needed to do about the movers and the snow. All Peter heard was that they weren't moving yet...which meant he had time.

* * *

**((Hello everyone! This is my first story to write on here! I had this idea a few weeks ago and decided to write up on it and here is the introduction! Tell me what you think, I am open to ideas and suggestions! The first chapter should be up soon!))**


End file.
